Painful Nobility
by SophieSaulie
Summary: A tag to Off-Season Greetings. Jeremiah returns from Iceland to help after learning of Hank's collapse. He also learns of Divya's reconciliation with Rafa and must not only be noble but heroic.
1. Chapter 1

**Painful Nobility**

**A tag to Off-Season Greetings**

Jeremiah had gotten a call from Divya.

At first it was wonderful to hear her voice, but then he heard the tremble and caught emotion in it. His chest tightened as he pondered for a minute what was wrong and longed to comfort her.

"It's Hank, he's collapsed, they think it might be an aneurysm...or worse...from the explosion. I must have missed something..."

"Wait, what makes you think you missed something?" Jeremiah asked his voice sympathetic yet also switching into diagnosis mode as well.

"He was having headaches. I performed a head CT, I didn't find anything, but I must have missed something..."

"No, no I'm sure you didn't. Aneurysms can be difficult to find under the best of circumstances, depending on their locations. You mustn't blame yourself. You are an excellent clinician," Jeremiah said with sincerity.

He respected her and her skills. He knew that she would have found something if there was anything obvious to find.

Divya felt better knowing that someone as capable and as knowledgable as Jeremiah believed she was correct in her analysis. He was blunt and honest, not subject to extending excessive flattery or hyperbole. She liked that about him and it made his opinion all the more important. She had worried that her reconciliation with Rafa might have distracted her.

"Thank you, Jeremiah. I appreciate your vote of confidence."

"I'll be taking the first flight out of Reykjavik into New York. I've been monitoring the storm there and have heard that some flights are getting in -"

"No, it's allright, Jeremiah. I know that you were looking forward to the conference. There's nothing you can do here."

"Except comfort you," Jeremiah thought to himself.

"On the contrary, I'll need to see to Hank's patients, make sure that HankMed continues to operate... also..." Jeremiah almost slipped and said "I can be with you", but managed to stop himself.

"Also what?" Divya asked curiously.

"I know that Evan, Paige and you will need to concentrate on Hank and his recovery. Anything I can do to assist that..." Jeremiah stumbled. "You're his family. He'll need all of you."

Divya smiled at the other end of the line.

"You're also family, Jeremiah."

He silently wished he was more to her.

**RPRPRPRPRP**

Jeremiah arrived hours later, insisting on taking a cab rather than have any of them pick him up at the airport.

He arrived at Hamptons Heritage, feeling a bit jet lagged, but didn't want to go home without checking in with everyone.

He saw Divya sitting in the waiting room. She looked up and spotted him.

"Jeremiah!" She said, her beaming smile greeting him lifted any feelings of fatigue from him.

She hugged him and he allowed himself to relax with it. When they separated, he could see her own fatigue.

"Where is Evan and Paige?"

"They were exhausted. I told them to go home and get some rest."

"You need your rest as well," Jeremiah said.

"I will, I promise," she smiled.

"How is Hank?"

"He came through surgery well and just as you said the aneurysm they found was well hidden, easily missed and misinterpreted, but they believe that Hank will recover fully."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Thank you for coming back and I'm sorry you had to miss the rest of the conference."

"No, no, as I said, I need to be here to help HankMed. Also I -"

"Rafa!" Divya cried out as she ran past Jeremiah to leap into Rafa's arms.

All Jeremiah wanted to do at that moment was run himself, but he straightened and swallowed his pain and disappointment.

Rafa and Divya walked back towards Jeremiah.

"Ah, so, you two have reconciled," Jeremiah said as more of a statement.

"Yes, yes, we did. We talked and decided that what happened was all a misunderstanding. Rafa and I have decided to try to work on our relationship," Divya said, giddiness in her voice.

"Yes, Divya is the first woman in my life that I want to work things out with," Rafa said beaming.

Jeremiah just nodded, trying to keep his albeit prejudiced opinion to himself for Divya's sake. If she was happy, that's all that mattered to him.

"Yes, well, I better unpack and get to work," Jeremiah evaded wanting to leave the awkward situation.

"Thank you for coming back, Jeremiah. You're a true friend."

He smiled, nodded and rushed off.

Once outside in the still brisk winter air, he took in deep breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating.

Though he knew that he had never had a chance with her, he had thought that when she had taken his reach of comfort that maybe...He had hoped...foolishly, as always.

He was a failure in more ways than he could count and the number kept rising the longer he was around Hank, his family and Divya. Despite wanting, needing to be better, less inadequate, less a cold clinician and more a caring, compassionate doctor and human being, all he had been reminded of was the exact opposite. His hopes of becoming a better man hinged precariously and foolishly in the command of a loving woman. A woman he could never have.

Perhaps it was just. The story that he had bonded with Evan was true, just the roles and feelings reversed. He had been the one who had loved someone only to learn that he had been hated in return.

He never seemed to get things right when it came to feelings...Divya was just more proof of that.

He went back to his empty home, dropped his luggage in the foyer and sat heavily into a nearby couch. He let the jet lag finally win and fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later, showered and dressed with a fresh shirt, tie and pants. He headed back to the hospital and decided to check on Hank. He spotted Evan and Paige in the waiting room this time. Divya and Rafa must have left to get some rest. The thought gave him pain.

"Hey! Jeremiah!" Evan called out.

Jeremiah approached and they both hugged him.

"Thanks for being here, man," Evan said.

"Of course. When Divya called, I took the first available flight back. I wanted to keep HankMed operational so that all of you could concentrate on Hank and his health."

Evan and Paige were moved by Jeremiah's selflessness.

"Thanks," Evan said, true gratitude in his voice, but he noticed the sadness in Jeremiah's own voice and posture.

_"He must have found out that Divya and Rafa are back together," he thought to himself and sympathesized._

"We're happy you're here," Paige said, observing herself, Jeremiah's solemnity.

Jeremiah nodded nervously, unaccustomed to the praise.

"I'll go check on Hank and report back."

He quickly left.

"Is he okay?" Paige asked, concern etched on her forehead.

"He probably found out that Divya is back with Rafa," Evan sighed in empathy, remembering their bonding moment.

"Why would he...?" She asked then reconition dawning. "You mean he..."

"Yeh, in that puppy dog kind of way," Evan said sympathetically.

"Does Divya know?"

"No, Jeremiah is being all noble. He doesn't want to ruin her happiness."

"So he's going to just say nothing?"

"Looks that way."

Jeremiah entered Hank's room. He walked over to grab the chart and looked it over. He heard a moan and came over to the bed.

Hank opened his eyes lazily, blinking as if to focus them. He felt a presence and moved his head towards Jeremiah. He began to mouth words, but Jeremiah stopped him.

"No need to speak, rest. From your chart, you came through the surgery successfully. Your vitals appear to be strong. I'll get your doctor -"

"Wait..." Hank uttered hoarsely. "Is everyone...?"

Jeremiah stopped and turned back.

"Everyone is fine. They are worried about you, of course, but I will inform them that you are recovering well. You must rest. I'll make sure everything's taken care of at HankMed."

Hank nodded slowly.

"Thank you," Hank whispered.

"Thank your doctors, they -"

Hank shook his head tiredly.

"No, thank you...for coming back."

Hank then fell back asleep.

Jeremiah was moved by Hank's words. He felt belonging as he never had in his life yet he selfishly wanted more. He wished that he had Divya's affections and it was painful for him to accept that he never would. In the past, he would have accepted it, but his investment in HankMed, of the people sharing that investment with him, had kept him there, enduring a loneliness he had briefly allowed himself to believe that he might have had a chance of bridging, but berated himself for deceiving himself. Now, he was rethinking his decision, entertaining the cowardly way out of his misery by leaving after Hank was well again.

He went back to the waiting room and found everyone there including Divya wrapped in Rafa's arms. He took in a breath.

"I've talked with Hank's doctors and have reviewed his chart myself. He is recovering well. He woke up briefly and seemed coherent and aware of his situation. All excellent signs."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"What did he say?" Evan asked.

"He was concerned about all of you and I assured him that you were all right." Jeremiah said gently.

"Thank you, Jeremiah," Divya said.

Her compassionate voice and comment gave a tinge of pain.

"You're welcome. I'll see to the HankMed patients now."

"I'll help you," she offered.

"No, no, you need to be here for Hank," Jeremiah honestly proclaimed.

"I can't help him right now and as you said, he's recovering well and is being taken care of."

She turned to Rafa.

"You understand? I need to feel useful and help our patients. Hank would want me to make sure they are not being ignored."

"Of course. I need to talk to my agent anyway and check back with the circuit. I'll see you back at the house."

Rafa pecked her lovingly on the lips and left. Divya smiled at Jeremiah.

"I'm all yours."

Jeremiah smiled back and sighed. He wished that her words were true.

**RPRPRPRPRP**

Jeremiah and Divya visited with each patient slated by Hank for that day. People did ask about Hank and Divya had been impressed as Jeremiah diplomatically explained that Hank had some personal affairs to attend to, but that he would return.

"You know, you're doing a good thing."

"Well, I know all too well that a doctor's reputation is paramount and telling people Hank had fallen seriously ill, even if through no fault of his own, for an extended period of time could compromise the trust he has worked so hard to establish. I know how important that is to Hank."

Divya listened with admiration at Jeremiah's loyalty. He had only been with them for a short period of time and yet he well understood Hank's commitment to people and their care.

"People trust you as well."

"Not yet, but that's all right. Trust is...something one earns by one's actions," he said, not completely talking about HankMed anymore. "I understand that I haven't earned that yet."

"You have earned our trust," she said referring to her and the others.

"I respect and admire all of you for creating HankMed. I can only hope to measure up to that respect."

Divya was moved by Jeremiah's statement.

"You already do," she said softly.

She remembered how when Rafa had hurt her, he had given comfort without expectation of anything from her. He had given trust and she had gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you, Jeremiah."

"For what?"

"For providing comfort when Rafa had..."

"Well, it seems that it was unnecessary. So, you have reconciled, yes?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"No, no, it certainly was what I had needed then. I am grateful to you for seeing me through that. You were a good friend."

Jeremiah had to suppress closing his eyes in a grimace. Though he would value any crumb of a relationship she would give him, the friendship declaration by a woman to any man who had wanted more from her was as good as a death sentence to being more especially when she was clearly in love with someone else.

"And yes, Rafa and I are giving it another chance. We realized when we hastily married in Vegas-"

Jeremiah felt his knees buckle a bit.

"M...married?" He sputtered out, surprise mixed with shock in his voice.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Please don't mention it to anyone. I told Hank and he was totally against it. I realized later that he was right. I know now that it was foolish and reckless. Rafa and I agreed to end the marriage and take the time to get to know one another first."

"Ah, I see," He said, relief radiated through his body. "Wise decision."

Jeremiah had to suppress his happiness. Not that he thought he could have a chance with her, but because he believed Rafa didn't deserve her. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her of Rafa's duplicity, her love for him and his slick charm blinding her. He would give anything to spare her pain, but the best thing he could do was to be her friend whenever she needed a shoulder.

"I can finish things here. Go on home," Jeremiah offered, knowing she'd rather be with Rafa. "I'll check on Hank again on my way back home."

"You sure?"

Jeremiah nodded.

She excitedly pecked him on the cheek and rushed off. His heartbeat slowed at the loss of her company.

True to his word, he went back to the hospital to check in on Hank. Evan and Paige were still there. He knew that the best thing he could do was allay their concerns.

"Any more news?" He asked them.

"No, just that he's stable. We did visit, but he slept through it," Evan softly complained.

"Rest is the best thing for him so you needn't worry if he's sleeping. I will check with his doctors and I'll check to make sure he's all right before I leave. You both should get some rest as well. Divya was right, there's nothing more you can do for Hank right now. I'll call you if there's any change."

Evan and Paige saw the sincerity in Jeremiah's eyes.

"I'll meet you at the car," Evan said to Paige as she nodded, smiled and squeezed Jeremiah's arm, giving him a grateful look.

Evan turned to Jeremiah, gratitude on his own face.

"Thanks, man."

"I'm glad to be of help."

Evan noticed a sadness about him and knew the root of it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jeremiah said quickly.

"I know you feel pretty bad about Divya and Rafa. If it helps, Hank and I think she's making a mistake."

Jeremiah looked at Evan, his expression filled with resignation.

"I appreciate that, but she's happy. I could never make her happy like that. Her happiness is all that matters to me."

Jeremiah then walked quickly away. Evan admired his noble acceptance, for putting Divya first above his own feelings, at the expense of his own. Evan didn't feel as charitable as Jeremiah, knowing how badly hurt Divya had been by Rafa's lies and he believed that he would hurt her again. Evan couldn't understand how Divya could forgive him so easily and quickly and take advantage of Jeremiah's generosity and support.

Jeremiah went into Hank's room, checked his chart then his vitals. Everything seemed to be going well. Work always helped him forget his troubles. He then heard a soft groan. He went over to the bed and found Hank waking up. He was grimacing in pain.

"Hank? How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Hank focused again, tried to assemble his thoughts and memory.

"Jeremiah?" He rasped.

"Yes. Do you know where you are?" He asked testing Hank's cognitive state.

"Hospital. I collapsed at Evan's wedding...they found an aneurysm."

"Yes, the surgery was a success. You should fully recover, but you should hear it directly from your doctors."

"How's everyone?"

"I sent Evan and Paige home. I told them I would call if anything happened. They needed the rest."

Hank closed his eyes and Jeremiah thought he had fallen asleep again.

"Thank you."

Jeremiah nodded.

"You've been a good friend to all of us. I meant what I said about being lucky to have you," Hank said.

"Thank you, Hank. I appreciate that. I am grateful that you have given me a chance...that all of you have...I know I didn't exactly bring the necessary skills, but I'm a work in progress..."

Jeremiah trailed off, the reference painfully reminding him of Divya and thinking of her being with Rafa.

Hank, even in his groggy state, noticed the obvious uneasiness.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'll let you rest now. I'll check in on you tomorrow."

Jeremiah hastily left the room, leaving Hank wondering.

**RPRPRPRP**

Jeremiah told Hank's doctors to don't hesitate to call him if Hank's condition changed, that he would be on-call for him.

He drove home, feeling dejected and needing to sleep himself. He hadn't completely caught up from his flight from Iceland.

He drove up the driveway and noticed that another car was parked there. He recognized it as Divya's car. He was both concerned and happy, but he also intuited that she should be with Rafa and that something must have gone wrong for her to come to him.

He entered his house.

And he heard sobbing.

He followed the sound into his living room and what he saw took his breath away.

It was Divya, sobbing. When she looked up, she had a cut on her cheek. He immediately rushed over to her, his concern overriding any excitement he felt at seeing her.

"Divya? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry for intruding. I had no where else to go. I still had your combination from when...when..."

Jeremiah was confused, but he knew that this time, Divya needed more than just a solitary hand on her shoulder so he inched closer to her and tried to wrap his arm around her. She fell easily into his chest and continued to sob. He then held her and did his best to comfort.

"You're not intruding at all. You're always welcome here, but what has happened? You're injured."

Divya squinted in pain and loss as she sat up to look at Jeremiah, her tear-stained face begging to be wiped away from her cheeks, but he didn't want to presume. He did want to mend her wound.

"Rafa...I went back to my house...I found him..." Divya hiccuped. "I found him with another woman...I was so shocked...so angry...I ran out. He caught up with me, restrained me to keep from leaving, he then scratched me...I managed to wriggle out of his grasp, but then I fell. I'm such an idiot, a fool for believing in him."

Jeremiah felt his protectiveness and anger rise at Rafa's treatment of her. He also wanted to reassure her that no man was worthy of her or deserving of her love.

"I can't believe that I trusted him again, that I believed his lies again."

"He is not worthy of your belief or trust nor does he deserve your love. You are above reproach in your compassion."

She clung to Jeremiah and sobbed. At first Jeremiah, not used to anyone seeking comfort from him, let alone companionship in a crisis unless it was a medical one, was unsure of what was the right thing to do, but as Divya melted into him, he embraced her gently, stroking her back platonically.

Suddenly, their comforting quiet was broken by loud banging and Divya stiffened in fear.

"DIVYA! I know you're here! PLEASE talk to me! I'm so sorry! She means nothing to me, I swear!" Rafa yelled and banged.

"Please, Jeremiah send him away. I don't want to talk to him."

"Of course," he said as he got up off the couch.

Divya felt guilty about putting Jeremiah in the awkward position of protector, but she had to admit that she felt comforted by his presence.

"I think you should probably stay safe by leaving the room. He sounds quite unstable and unpredictable," he advised.

"Please be careful," she said, worry for his well-being stifling her fear, then left.

Jeremiah headed to the front door, inwardly cursing the fear he felt, but being buoyed by Divya depending on him to keep her safe. For her, he would evolve and set aside every insecurity.

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" Jeremiah yelled back, refusing to open the door. He had engaged the alarm just in case Rafa resorted to violence.

"Open this door! You do not speak for her!"

"In this case, yes, I do and she wants you to leave her alone."

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her!"

"Then I'll have to call the police."

"I don't understand why she came to you! You're a weak, pathetic mouse of a man! You could never make her happy!"

Jeremiah took in a breath. Rafa was right. Neither of them was good enough for her.

"You're not wrong about me, but YOU are a cad and a bully. I do know she deserves better than you and I will keep you from hurting her again," Jeremiah said his voice determined, infused with courage for Divya.

Divya listened and heard Jeremiah's soft proclamation. Her heart swelled with appreciation and she felt the warmth of his declaration as well as the sincerity behind it.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic crash and the sound of breaking glass. She was no longer afraid for herself but for Jeremiah and it was that concern that drove her to leave the room in which she had hidden. As she got closer, she heard struggle and then she saw that Rafa had broken into Jeremiah's house by hurling one of the lawn chairs through the patio doors. He and Jeremiah were engaged in a fist battle.

"STOP IT!" She screamed in the hopes of breaking them up.

Jeremiah pushed Rafa off of him and turned to Divya.

"Divya, run! The police will be here shortly, but you must get to safety!"

While Jeremiah was distracted, Rafa ran into the kitchen and grabbed one of the knives from the block.

Divya had seen the knife before Jeremiah because he had been focusing his attentions towards her, but Rafa had been quick.

"Jeremiah! Look out!" She screamed.

Jeremiah turned back towards Rafa and at that moment Rafa plunged the knife into his abdomen.

"NO!" Divya screamed again as she ran towards Jeremiah no longer worried about her own safety.

Jeremiah gazed down to where the hilt and handle of the knife protruded from his abdomen, more in shock than in pain at first, but then the rush of pain and what he had surmised as dizziness caused by rapid blood loss began to affect him, he crumpled to his knees then melted to the floor.

She held him as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"Divya, you must go...I...c...can't stop him..." Jeremiah said with slowly creeping exhaustion, a leaden weakness that told him he was losing blood volume quickly.

In the background, she heard sirens approaching.

"I'm not leaving you. Help is on the way."

She then turned towards Rafa, rage coursing through her body.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HIM!" She yelled, her voice cracking with both anger and a touch of terror. "The police are coming and I'll make sure you pay for what you've done!"

Rafa stood in his own shock at what he had done and as he heard the sirens approaching, his instinct to run was overwhelming. He ran from the room, disappearing into the inky blackness of night.

Divya turned back to Jeremiah, her anger ebbing but her sorrow, raw and painful.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremiah, this is all my fault."

"No...no...not your fault," Jeremiah groaned.

"Please hang on. I feel so helpless."

Blood began oozing out of Jeremiah's mouth and she feared internal bleeding.

"You...deserve...more...and...better...than Rafa...or me..."

"Rest, Jeremiah," she pleaded to him as she stroked his face in comfort.

"I...I...love...you..." Jeremiah said, his breathing slowing.

Jeremiah trembled with pain and lost consciousness. Just at that moment, police and EMS stormed through the broken patio doors.

"Help him, please help him," Divya implored.

She backed away so that EMS could work on Jeremiah.

She felt her heart constrict tightly, taking her breath away. She had brought this upon Jeremiah. It was her fault that he was fighting to live.

He had confessed to loving her and all she had wanted was to have the courage to tell him that she cared for him. Her emotions were confused and muddled, but one thing was certain, she needed to prove to him that though she was still a work in progress, she would evolve because of him, that she would prove herself deserving of his love for her.

He was wrong. It was she who didn't deserve him, but just as he hadn't left her so she wouldn't leave him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Painful Nobility**

**A tag to Off-Season Greetings**

**PART 2**

Evan and Paige were in the waiting room when they heard the commotion in the nearby ER. Evan then spotted Divya, disheveled, a cut on her cheek. A cold shiver ran through him as he had always worried that Rafa had possessed a darker side. He didn't want to be right at her expense.

They both ran over to see what was happening. Evan then got a brief glance at the gurney being wheeled by and was shocked to see Jeremiah on it, looking ashen, a knife embedded in his abdomen.

"Divya? What happened?" Paige asked sympathetically as she gave her a hug.

"Rafa...he hurt Jeremiah...because he was protecting me...this is all my fault," Divya sobbed.

"Where's Rafa?" Evan asked angrily.

"I don't know...I don't know...he ran off after...after..."

Paige held her tighter in an embrace to help calm her.

"It's okay, it's okay," Paige soothed.

Evan watched the gurney disappear behind curtains. He couldn't stop watching, he needed to know what was happening with Jeremiah. It didn't surprise him that he would protect Divya, but the idea that could die seemed inconceivable. He hadn't known him for long, had even doubted that he would last because of his lack of people skills, but Jeremiah was adjusting and he had become a friend, a loyal one at that. Evan figured it didn't hurt that Jeremiah had fallen for Divya as a reason to stay, but when she had fallen for Rafa, he had wondered if Jeremiah had thought about leaving.

Evan wished now that he had left. He wouldn't be fighting for his life in the ER if he had.

After what had seemed like hours, the doctors finally emerged from the curtain, grim expressions on their faces. One of them then came over to them.

"Are you Dr. Sacani's friends?" He asked.

"Yes, we all are. How is he, doc?" Evan asked.

"Dr. Sacani has lost a lot of blood, but luckily, leaving the knife embedded prevented further blood loss that would have killed him. He would have surely bled out," the doctor said.

Everyone took in a breath, allowing the gravity of Jeremiah's condition filter into their disbelieving minds. It seemed impossible that after such a short period of time, they had become so close to him. His awkwardness had, at first, seemed impossible to overcome, but he tried valiantly at improving himself and it showed with every interaction he made with patients and with them. He was not only getting better as a doctor, but he had endeared himself to all of them.

"We need to get him into the OR so that we can remove the knife without causing more damage as well as repair any damage that's already been done. The fact that his vitals are remarkably stable, given his condition, is a good sign and a reason to do the surgery as soon as possible. He's being prepped right now. He's conscious and he's been asking for Divya."

Divya perked at the mention of her name. She stepped forward.

"You can see him, but just for a minute."

She nodded and walked over to where Jeremiah was. She stood beside the gurney then took his hand. Tears filled her eyes. She tried to act brave, but couldn't. He opened his eyes and she gave him a trembling smile.

Jeremiah sensed her concern. It buoyed his spirits to see her there and feel her hand hold his, but he knew she blamed herself so he was determined to convince her otherwise. As a doctor, he had engaged the clinician in him and he knew he was badly injured and was facing a lengthy surgery and could possibly die. In fact, the likelihood was that he would die. He was realistic about his chances, yet seeing Divya so distraught over what had happened to him, his usual blunt approach would do more harm than good and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her to feel guilt over what had happened. He had made the choice and wouldn't change it to spare his life.

"You needn't worry...I'm in good hands...I will be fine." Jeremiah said tiredly, a slight grimace betraying his discomfort. "They are transfusing me to improve my blood volume for the surgery. lt should all go well."

Divya appreciated the reassurance as only he could give it, calmly and clinically.

"Oh, Jeremiah..." She said tearfully. "This is all my fault..."

"No, no, it wasn't. What happened...was not your fault...Rafa was going to hurt you...I could not let that happen...I would...do it...again..." he said with gentle conviction as he gave her hand a weak squeeze, increasing discomfort continued to line his features.

Jeremiah knew that his timidity had no place in that moment. He might die and he knew he couldn't leave things left unsaid. He would risk rejection for her.

"I've never felt so...alive. Loving you...gives me courage...I never had. I could never...regret that..."

He felt light-headed. His blood loss was accelerating. He closed his eyes and her look of concern was the last thing he saw as the doctors wheeled him off to surgery.

Divya's gaze followed the gurney until she couldn't see it anymore. Evan sidled up to her.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," he reassured.

"He lied to me," she said dreamily.

"What?"

"He knows something and he's sparing me. Something's wrong."

"You don't know that."

"He does and that scares me, Evan. He's always been honest, brutally so at times, without meaning to offend. He learned from Hank, from us that sometimes a lie to comfort was better than the truth. I'm frightened that he learned that skill all too well and lied to me because he knows how badly hurt he is."

Divya felt a sob rising in her throat.

"I'm just afraid that now that I realize how much he means to me, I'll lose him."

Evan reached over with his arm and held her. He didn't know enough to dispute her and false comfort was as good as offering none.

"He said that he would do it again...how could I be so blind?"

"Love isn't always simple," Evan said.

Divya took in a deep breath.

"I don't think I know what love really means otherwise how could I have misjudged Rafa and Jeremiah so badly?"

Evan smiled and gave Divya a hug.

"You're not the first and you won't be last woman who was swept off her feet. You shouldn't blame yourself. Rafa is every model on the covers of romance novels. He's a player. You're not the first heart he's broken. He knows just the right thing to do and say, but in the end, he can never commit to anything."

"I thought that when he explained...we could..." Divya laid her head on his shoulder.

"That he would change for you," Evan finished.

"I'm a fool."

"No, it just makes you human."

"No, I'm reprehensible. I dragged Jeremiah into this and he could die because he helped me."

"Divya, Jeremiah did what he did because he loved you. Believe me, you didn't make him do anything he wouldn't have done just because he cares about you."

Divya sighed against him.

"Thank you, Evan. Though I'm not convinced that I can be held blameless in all this, I appreciate your words. I just don't want Jeremiah to pay the price for my arrogance, my ignorance."

"He won't. He's going to make it," Evan said, hoping he wasn't lying to her.

Divya had had a rough year with proclaiming her independence from her family and cultural responsibilities, being disowned and disavowed from them, and her father's near drowning. She deserved happiness and though she had enjoyed a lustful and thrilling affair with Rafa, everyone knew that he wasn't good enough for her. They had supported her, especially when she had gotten hurt by him, but no one could have foreseen that Rafa would become violent. More heart breaking was that Jeremiah had been injured and was fighting for his life trying to protect her even though Evan knew, as he had told her, that Jeremiah would not have done anything different or wouldn't have changed the outcome.

He knew that Jeremiah's mild-mannered nature hid a courageous one longing to be released. He had confided in Evan that taking the job at HankMed was as much to overcome his timidity as it was to improve his bedside manner. Evan didn't think Jeremiah had expected to have his courage tested the way that it had been, certainly none of them would have wished it, but love can make you courageous in ways you'd never expect. Evan knew that first hand himself. Finding Paige, falling hopelessly in love with her and having her support had given him the courage to risk creating his own vision of HankMed.

By doing that, he had hired Jeremiah.

Though there was no reason to feel guilty, Evan did and he suddenly needed to see Hank.

"I need to check on Hank..." he said. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course," Divya said, understanding.

"And I'll be here," Paige encouraged.

"Thanks...I just want to check on him."

"I need to talk to him," Evan thought to himself.

Paige smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Jeremiah would want you to. He was taking on Hank's care for us, to reassure us. He would if he could... He's going to be in surgery for quite awhile as well depending on the dam..." Divya said, tears suddenly rising in her throat and choking her words.

"Get that cut looked at, okay?" Evan insisted, concerned.

"I'll make sure she does," Paige assured.

He kissed her again then headed towards Hank's room.

Hank was awake when he came in.

"Hank?" He queried quietly.

"Evan?" He answered back with a tired smile.

Hank could tell that something was bothering Evan, call it brotherly instinct. Even in his weakened condition he could read his little brother.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked, concern building.

Evan took in a breath. He knew the best way to break the news to Hank was just to blurt it out, like pulling off a band aid. He had to softly smile at the medical analogy that had come into his head. It didn't last.

"Rafa tried to kill Jeremiah."

"What?" Hank said with weak shock.

"Divya caught Rafa with another woman and went to get comfort from Jeremiah...Rafa became violent...Jeremiah's in surgery, fighting to live."

"How's Divya?"

"A wreck and feeling guilty..." Evan trailed off.

Hank noticed.

"Are you okay?"

Evan took in a breath.

"With everything that's happened, it made me think...if I hadn't been so stubborn...if I hadn't created HankMed 2.0, my vision of HankMed, if I hadn't hired Jeremiah..."

Hank felt empathy for his brother.

"Evan, you can't think that way. I'm just as responsible for our rift, but we're back being brothers. Jeremiah values his role with the new HankMed...it's better because of you...we're all better because of you."

Evan felt humbled by Hank's admission.

"Thanks for saying that, but..."

"I mean it, Evan."

Evan took Hank's hand into his in a brotherly grip.

"I'm glad we're okay again. After what happened to you and seeing Jeremiah...it made me realize how life can get scary, you know?"

"I do. I'm going to be fine and so will Jeremiah. I'm more worried about Divya. Does she love him?"

"Yeh, I think so. She's feeling guilty for what happened to him."

"She's going to need you, Evan. Jeremiah is going to need you."

Hank paused and smiled.

"I'm going to need you."

Evan straightened, humbled by his brother's admission. Hank had always stubbornly protested his independence so for him to entrust Evan with such responsibility was both intimidating and yet something that Evan had always wanted from his older brother. All he could do was nod. Hank's eyes drooped closed in sleep again. Evan gave his brother's hand a squeeze.

"I won't let you down," he said.

**RPRPRPRP**

A few hours passed with no word on Jeremiah's progress. Divya's medical training understood why, but her emotions were entangled in the need to talk to Jeremiah, to hear his baritone voice, the shyness in its timbre, the innocent intent of expressing himself. Only that could reassure her that he would be all right, that the both of them would be on the way to putting the nightmare of what had happened behind them. Still, she couldn't help, but feel that she had brought the nightmare upon them both.

As she sat in the waiting room, Paige approached with two cups of coffee.

"Any word?" She asked.

"No, nothing yet," Divya said as she took the cup. "Thank you."

"I wish I could do more."

"I know that the repairs the doctors are making need careful precision and that's why it's taking so long, but still..."

"It's never easy when it's someone you love," Paige informed.

Divya looked at her.

"I don't know if I'm capable of understanding what love really means after how badly I misread Rafa."

"You do understand it, Divya, what you felt was real. You didn't misread your feelings, you just misread Rafa's like we all did. That's not your fault. He hurt you."

"And Jeremiah. I don't know if I can ever trust my feelings anymore or entrust them to anyone again."

"Divya, Jeremiah is a good and decent man. You know that. You have a foundation of friendship with him and that reveals more than love ever could. Love comes from knowing someone's true character. Rafa was a rush of lust and adventure. Believe me, I've been there. Jeremiah would never hurt you and I think once you're over the shock of everything that's happened, you'll see everything clearer," Paige advised. "Don't run away from Jeremiah because of what Rafa did."

Divya put her hands to her face and sobbed. Paige rubbed her back in comfort. She had hoped that she had gotten through to Divya. She needed to give Jeremiah a chance.

Suddenly, they both heard the footsteps of the surgeon approaching them. They looked up and Divya felt her stomach twist with anxiety.

Paige watched as Divya seemed to shakily rise to her feet. She wrapped her arm around Divya's waist and rose with her, hoping to catch her if her knees began to buckle.

"Is Jeremiah all right?" Divya asked, her voice was a squeak.

The surgeon took in a breath then let it out tiredly.

"Dr. Sacani is in recovery and though he came through the surgery, it was not without complications."

Divya felt her legs go weak and she thought she was going to faint. She felt Paige propping her up and was grateful for her presence.

"The knife did considerable damage to his stomach, liver and spleen. There was extensive bleeding and we almost lost him twice as we implemented the repairs, but I would like to emphasize that he is stable at the moment and his vitals are currently strong."

"There's more. What are you not telling me?" Divya pleaded.

The doctor hesitated as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Dr. Sacani has lapsed into a coma," he finally said, opting for straightforward honesty.

Divya's legs then gave completely away at hearing the words and Paige, along with the help of the surgeon, guided Divya back into a waiting room chair.

"This happens with massive blood loss such as Dr. Sacani has suffered. For now, we are observing him closely, monitoring his vitals and we have to hope that there won't be any other setbacks such as infection or additional internal bleeding where more surgery would be necessary," the doctor tried to comfort as best as he could.

Divya nodded.

"Will he be able to have visitors?" Paige asked.

"Not until tomorrow. I'd like for him to be observed overnight to make sure his stability holds. I will let you know if there is any change. In the meantime, I'd suggest you get some rest."

"I can't leave him," Divy said, her voice barely containing how distraught she really felt.

"You won't do him any good if you get sick," Paige rationalized. "Stay at the guest house with Evan and me. All of us shouldn't be alone."

Divya reluctantly agreed and rose back up on her feet.

"Please call if Jeremiah's condition changes," Divya insisted as she addressed the surgeon.

"Of course," he said as he turned and left.

Evan walked back into the ER after having talked to Hank. He saw Divya's dazed expression and a rush of dread crawled up his spine.

"What happened?" He asked, panic rising.

"Jeremiah's in a coma," Paige filled in. "Divya's staying with us."

"Oh my god..." Evan said in numbed shock.

**RPRPRPRP**

Hank had inquired with his nurse about who had operated on Jeremiah so that he could get information from him. He knew he couldn't help him in the condition he was in, but maybe he could get knowledge to help his family. Jeremiah had become not just a friend, but he had also become a part of the HankMed family.

Hank had requested that the surgeon come by and see him so that he could be briefed on Jeremiah's status. Out of deference to his reputation, the surgeon had agreed to meet with him.

"Thank you for stopping by, Dr. Farmington," Hank said, tired, but his concern for Jeremiah and his innate drive to be a doctor first gave him the energy he needed at that moment.

"My pleasure, Dr. Lawson. Your reputation precedes you," Dr. Farmington said.

"I wouldn't put too much credence in hearsay. I'm far from well myself," Hank lightly joked.

"From what I hear, you're progressing well."

"I appreciate your opinion and I also appreciate your time. Dr. Sacani is more than just another doctor at HankMed, he's become like family. Thank you for extending your professional courtesy to me."

"Again, my pleasure, but I have to be honest with you, Dr. Sacani's prognosis is grim at best. He's fallen into a coma after massive blood loss stemming from a brutal attack. He crashed on the table twice."

Hank heard the news and had never felt so completely helpless.

"I see. How are his vitals?"

"Those are the only good things to report. For the moment, they are stable and seem to be strong."

"Well, sometimes that's all a patient needs, time to recover, to heal. Miraculous things do happen from those things alone," Hank philosophized tiredly.

"I hope you're right, Dr. Lawson."

**RPRPRPRP**

The next morning, Evan had encouraged Divya to see Hank, that there was nothing they could do for Jeremiah at that moment. Dr. Farmington had wanted to run tests to check Jeremiah's progress before he could have visitors. Evan promised that he would come get her if anything changed. He was banking on Hank getting through to Divya as his friendship with her was rooted in a much deeper mutual respect as well as friendship and if anyone could convince her that none of what's happened was her fault, it would be him.

Divya entered Hank's room slowly and quietly, ready to leave if she found him asleep. Hank turned slowly hearing the door open. He spied her peeking into his room.

"Divya?" He inquired.

"If you'd rather I come back -"

"No, no, I'm glad you're here," he invited.

She then walked fully into the room and by his bedside.

"How are you feeling? I've heard that you are progressing well," she asked trying to sound normal.

"Yeh, so they tell me, but you and I know that I've got a long way to go before I can return to HankMed full time."

"I know you'll come through it all fine. We're all here for you," she said sincerely.

Divya tried to fend off the emotion that was creeping up on her when she had referred to them being there for Hank. That had included Jeremiah and they could lose him because of her.

Hank noticed how distracted and nervous she was acting and decided to help her by broaching the subject.

"Evan told me about what happened to Jeremiah," Hank offered.

"Oh, Hank," Divya said, a sob bubbling into her throat and she just let her emotions go. "What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything. It's not your fault. Jeremiah would be the first to tell you that."

"Of course he would because he is a kind and forgiving man. That only makes what happened all the more reprehensible because he had to protect me from a man whom I should never have brought into all your lives. Jeremiah could die and he doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve him."

"Ah, so you know," Hank said, her words confirming that she knew Jeremiah loved her.

Divya gave him a quizzical look.

"You knew?" She asked, surprise on her face. "For how long?"

"Well..." Hank hedged.

"So, everyone knew except me. Why doesn't that surprise me? I was so besotted with Rafa, I didn't see what was clearly in front of me. There goes my last excuse."

"Divya, stop blaming yourself. Jeremiah -"

"If you're going to say that he should have told me, he did. It was all there if I had bothered to notice; his kind comfort when Rafa left me the first time, then protecting me when..." Divya choked on recounting the brutal attack. "No, he didn't have to say it. It was all there in his actions and I missed it all. I'm awful."

"Divya, no, you're not, you're human. Look at Harper and me? I had a chance to be with someone who was truly wonderful and I actually manufactured a medical complication and ruined it. I ran away," Hank said, regret still laced his voice. "Don't run away from Jeremiah. He just needs to know that. The rest is just time and I know Jeremiah will give you all the time in the world."

Divya listened and felt comforted.

"Love makes fools of us all, doesn't it?" She said with a shaky smile which faded quickly. "I only hope I'm not too late."

"I've talked with Dr. Farmington and though Jeremiah has a long road ahead of him, there's always hope. I believe that comatosed patients can hear us. Tell him that you'll be there when he wakes up. Give him that hope, Divya. I believe that somehow, he'll hear you."

**RPRPRPRP**

Buoyed by Hank's confidence in her, she waited for the doctor to allow her to see Jeremiah.

Once sanctioned, she entered, pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. She grasped his hand and held it, felt the reassuring warmth, but was saddened by its stillness. Jeremiah was a tall man, but his stature belied the insecurities beneath. He was a remarkable clinician, but he was impersonal and blunt without meaning to be cruel and he was working on his bedside manner. She was seeing real progress.

A work in progress just like she was.

She had also discovered that beneath the insecurities was a man of noble heroics and principles. He had proven it with his protection of Ava from prying fans. He had proven it with her, protecting her from a violent womanizer.

As a physician's assistant all of the various machines sustaining Jeremiah's vitality were commonplace and necessary, but this was different. Even when Hank had been sustained by the very same machines, Hank wasn't in a coma and despite suffering his own setbacks, he had rallied quickly thereafter and was now firmly on the road to recovery. Hank's prognosis was good.

In Jeremiah's case, he was in a coma. The machines were now keeping someone she cared for deeply alive and that gave her pain. She still believed that he didn't deserve to be fighting for his life, not for protecting her.

"Oh Jeremiah, I'm so sorry. I know that you felt you were just doing what was necessary, but this is far from what you deserve for your efforts."

She placed his hand to her cheek, her tears wetting it.

"Hank believes that comatosed patients can hear and understand their surroundings. I'm not so sure, but if you can hear me, please fight and..." She trailed off for a few seconds. "I need you...I...I love you as well. If you have it in your heart to forgive me -"

She suddenly felt his hand squeeze hers. It surprised her and she stood up to confirm what she had felt. Jeremiah's eyes fluttered open and his gaze found hers. Nothing in her life had brought such relief and joy.

"N...nothing...to...forgive..." Jeremiah said tiredly, his voice a rasp.

Divya began to cry with happiness.

"P...please...don't cry...I...don't want to make you cry..." He said, concern etched on his face.

"You heard me...You're back," she said, her relief evident in her deep sigh and glowing smile.

**RPRPRPRP**

Divya had learned that Jeremiah had begun emerging from his coma on his own while she had been visiting with Hank and that he had come to full consciousness when she had been with him. He wasn't out of the woods and still had a long road of recovery ahead of him, but Dr. Farmington was optimistic that with time, Jeremiah would recover.

Divya had been allowed to sleep in a room next door as she had refused to leave Jeremiah. Evan walked in and was happy to see him propped up in his bed. At first, Jeremiah looked asleep so Evan began to turn and leave, but he awoke in time to stop him.

"You needn't leave, Evan. I am fully conscious," Jeremiah said, his voice still weak.

Evan smiled wide at hearing Jeremiah's "clinical-speak" again. He turned back around and walked up to the bed.

"Glad to hear it," Evan said, his expression becoming more serious. "You really scared us, man."

Jeremiah was moved by Evan's concern.

His distant demeanor had always been about guarding himself from being judged and criticized, not for his medical expertise, he welcomed contrary opinions, it gave him knowledge he needed, but for his lack of personal skills. Truth be told he had been very open at one point in his life, perhaps too open both with his emotions and with his heart. He had gotten hurt severely and it had taken him a long time to regain his footing again, to stop questioning himself in every aspect of his life, especially medicine, his fall back. He had found it easier to shut himself off emotionally and had decided to become a research physician to accomplish more isolation. It had been been a welcome escape for a while. Test tubes and centrifuges couldn't break his heart.

But it had become less satisfying over time and he had felt as unfulfilled as ever so he had decided to take another chance: He had applied for a physician position at HankMed. Risk was something he had avoided and seeing patients again seem completely terrifying. He was both hoping that he wouldn't be hired as much as he wanted to be hired. After his mentor had left him with his fortune, Jeremiah realized that he was becoming like him, distant and hard to know. He wanted to break out of his protected existence, but had no clue as to how to accomplish it when he had joined HankMed. When he had started seeing patients, the interactions were unmitigated disasters and he had thought about quitting, but then two things kept him from doing it.

Hank had encouraged that tapping into his research strength wasn't counter to the HankMed way, that the only important mission was serving the patients well and thoroughly, to keep them healthy as well as to rescue them when dangerous health risks intervened with whatever methods were necessary. Hank and Evan, as well, believed that he possessed the skills he just needed time to believe it in himself. He had found a belonging where he could merge his expertise and still be effective, if a little awkwardly at first.

Then there was Divya. Her honesty, her admission to being a work in progress made him feel less like an anomaly and more like any other person. Her kindness and beauty of spirit as well as her physical beauty brought back emotions he thought had long ago become unobtainable, that he had accepted as something he wasn't good at expressing and had decided were best left unexpressed. Facing death as he thought he had been had given him the courage to tell her that he loved her. He didn't want to die without her knowing. In another lifetime ago, he would have taken that love to his grave unexpressed.

"I'm sorry," Jeremiah said, not realizing that he had become important to the others as they had become to him. "It was not my intent to frighten anyone."

Evan laughed lightly.

"Don't apologize. We're all just glad you're getting better," Evan confessed with the warmth of friendship towards a man he had come to respect.

"How is Hank doing?" Jeremiah asked, his concern for him overriding his own health challenges.

Evan was impressed at the selflessness, but not surprised.

"He's doing fine. I think the two of you might be on the same rehab schedule though," Evan teased.

Divya then walked in. The light that came into Jeremiah's eyes was like a beacon. It was practically blinding and Evan couldn't help, but giggle a bit.

"Well, I'll see you later, Jeremiah -"

"You don't have to leave on my account, Evan," Divya said.

Evan's smile only got larger.

"Uh, yeh, I kinda do, but I'll catch you two crazy kids later, okay? Gotta dash," Evan said and whisked himself out of the room.

Divya scrunched her face in dismay.

"Just when I think he's finally a grown up."

Jeremiah, on the other hand, even in his weakened state knew what Evan had done and had been grateful if a touch embarrassed at how easily he had been read by him.

"How are you feeling, Jeremiah?"

"Much improved, thank you. With time I believe I should make a full recovery," he said, the clinical jargon his nervous reaction.

"I'm glad," Divya smiled then her expression softened.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked, concern on his face.

"Jeremiah, I'm so sorry for causing all this..."

"You are not responsible for my injuries," Jeremiah said, a certain firmness of conviction in his tone. "I meant what I said, I would do it again."

"You shouldn't have had to risk your life for me,"  
she said.

"There is no better life in my opinion..." Jeremiah trailed off, realizing that the moment, his moment was now or never. "I love you."

He waited, but was also resigned to being let down again.

Divya's eyes filled with tears and she gave him a bright smile. She then caressed his cheek and slowly closed in. Her heart was beating quickly, nervous that he might turn away, thinking she was being too forward, but for the first time, she was being driven by her desire. Never in her life had she felt the audacity of making the first move. Every man in her life had taken her and she had let them. This time, she risked with her heart leading the way and it felt right.

Her lips touched his, at first tentative and gentle. Her expectations were hopeful, but her desire very real. She then felt him respond. He pressed back weakly, but there was no misunderstanding the act. She parted away sweetly, pulled away just far enough to gaze into his eyes almost nose to nose.

"I love you too," she breathed with a whisper.

Jeremiah found himself cursing his ailing body, but he knew that she felt his desire in return. He had never felt such joy racing through his veins.

She pulled futher away and gazed into eyes again.

"I, too, am a work in progress," she said with a shy vulnerable smile.

Jeremiah smiled in return.

"I look forward to our collaboration," he said with a sly grin.

For the first time in her life, she saw a man who was in many ways her equal. She may have a head start on bedside manner, but she knew that he was making up for lost time and would surpass her. He was decent, caring, noble and most importantly, he had been a friend to her when she had needed him. This passion wasn't driven by lust alone. It had "evolved" and would continue to flourish. She had never felt so excited by the future.

**FIN. Thanks for reading and for sticking with the story. It's always appreciated. Looking forward to the new season of Royal Pains that's started and the blooming romance that is Divya and Jeremiah.**


End file.
